This invention relates to a fishing tackle protective case which covers both a reel and a reel-mounted section of a fishing rod with the reel mounted on the rod.
As is widely known, many fishing stores usually employ two methods of selling articles. According to one method, a fishing rod is sold separately from a reel, while the fishing rod is sold with the reel mounted on it according to the other.
The former method permits the fising rod to be put in its protective cover and the reel to be contained in its box. This can reduce chances for possible soiling of those articles while they are on display and at the same time, this can eliminate much trouble with sellers in keeping them clean.
On the other hand, the latter does not require each purchaser to select a fishing rod and a reel separately and most purchasers prefer that sales method to the former.
When the fishing rod displayed with the reel mounted on it is handed to the purchaser, however, it is very hard to wrap them up together because the reel is projecting.
This explains the fact that plain packaging has been adopted to cover the reel only and almost all the articles have been left uncovered during display.
A prior protective case for a fishing reel has been disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 120075/81, which is used to cover the reel only. That case is different from this invention in its purposes. That prior case covers the main body of the reel and does not cover the reel's foot attached to a fishing rod. Therefore, that case cannot be used to protect both the reel and the reel-mounted section of the fishing rod. That prior case makes little difference in effect from a case for a reel or fishing rod only and also causes the same problems as mentioned above.
Thus, the fishing rod with the reel mounted on it may be frequently touched or held by customers while on display in the store. This results in soiling of them and their commercial value may finally be depreciated. In addition, removal of the reel from the rod is very easy and the reel may be removed or lost accidentally.
Conventionally, the owners manual for any fishing tackle is separated from the tackle itself and put in place in the store. A customer who wants to see the owners manual must go there to see it or ask a salesman to show it from time to time. Additionally, each of those articles is required to have an appropriate sticker indicating the universal product code.
Most purchasers want to store their fishing rods without removing the reels from them until they go fishing. If the fishing rod and reel are not protected satisfactorily during storage, the reel may be soiled or damaged.